Dead Irish Writers
BEHIND MANY CLOSED DOORS AT FIRST LADY'S LIVELY BIRTHDAY PARTY -- Many issues are in play during a White House party to celebrate the argumentative First Lady's (Stockard Channing) birthday as she contemplates the likely loss of her medical license the next day while the President (Martin Sheen) is visited by proper British Ambassador Marbury (guest star Roger Rees) who argues against Bartlet's meeting with a murderous Irish terrorist. In other rooms, Sam (Rob Lowe) meets with a Senator (guest star Robin Thomas) who is blocking funding a controversial superconductor that would cost billions; Donna (Janel Moloney) discovers that she's really Canadian -- and techically not an American; Abbey, C.J. (Allison Janney) and several of the women mischievously steal away in a closet to drink, dish and diss. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner :with Roger Rees as John Marbury :and Hector Elizondo as Dr. Dalton Millgate Recurring cast :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper Guest Starring :Robin Thomas as Senator Jack Enlow Co-Starring :Jerry Lambert as Chuck Kane Quotes :Sam Seaborn: Okay. I said I'd do this, but it's likely he's gonna say this is an unaffordable luxury. :Millgate: We're losing the race for discovery, Sam. For discovery. Tonight, it's just me and you. :Sam Seaborn: That doesn't really sound like enough. :Millgate: No. :Senator Enlow: If only we could only say what benefit this thing has, but no one's been able to do that. :Dr. Millgate: That's because great achievement has no road map. The X-ray's pretty good. So is penicillin. Neither were discovered with a practical objective in mind. I mean, when the electron was discovered in 1897, it was useless. And now, we have an entire world run by electronics. Haydn and Mozart never studied the classics. They couldn't. They invented them. :Sam Seaborn: Discovery. :Dr. Millgate: What? :Sam Seaborn: That's the thing that you were... Discovery is what. That's what this is used for. It's for discovery. Trivia * Bartlet mentions that the dessert is "kumquat Napoleons." This is actually a real dish - Napoleon is another name for mille-feuille, a kind of French pastry that can incorporate various fruits. CONTINUITY *In the West Wing universe, the 1998 Good Friday Accord in Northern Ireland still happened with, presumably, President Owen Lassiter as a major player in its drafting rather than Bill Clinton. ERRORS *Lord Marbury is said to be "England's" Ambassador to the United States, England is a country within the United Kingdom so Marbury would be the United Kingdom's Ambassador. *Lord Marbury claims to be a whisky connoisseur and asks for a "Lagavulin" whisky. He descibes it as being from Islay - which is correct but he pronounces it "izz-lay" when the correct pronounciation is "eye-la"; something a connoisseur would know, even an English one talking about a Scottish drink. *In the opening segment, the President compliments the First Lady on her earrings and shoes. In The American President, also by Aaron Sorkin - President Shepherd is reminded by his daughter to be sure to compliment Sydney on her shoes. * During their conversation, Jed asks Abbey what organ makes hydrochloric acid. She says the pancreas, but it is the stomach that makes hydrochloric acid via the parietal cells."The West Wing" Dead Irish Writers (2002) — Trivia copied from IMDb Photos 315abbey.png 315amy.png 315.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3